


Team Sinclair - SGA 12

by moc215 (akikaze13)



Series: SGA - Fusions [2]
Category: Numb3rs (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stargate Atlantis, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikaze13/pseuds/moc215
Summary: During a routine mission they have an small accident on their way back to the gate.





	Team Sinclair - SGA 12

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my SGA-Fusions-Verse, but works as a standalone.

David sighed and took a look around. They had finished their survey and were ready to go back to the Gate. There was nothing but rocks, a team of geologists needed to sort them out but at least the climate was acceptable.

David's gaze landed on his team. Ian and Colby were attentive to their surroundings, as they should be. Charlie was lost in some notes on his handheld.

"Let's head back home guys", David said and started walking.

They were close to the Gate when David heard a gasp of pain followed by the sound of a body falling to the ground.

He looked over his shoulder. Charlie was sitting on the ground, face twisted and holding onto one of his ankles.

"Ian?" David asked. He received a nod, then Ian was kneeling next down to Charlie prying his hands away from his leg.

"Let me look", Ian's voice was soft. Like every time he talked to their scientist.

David and Colby were checking their surroundings while Ian looked after Charlie. He had some basic training as a field medic.

"I don't think it's broken", Ian said. "It may be sprained."

David nodded. "Colby you'll help Charlie, we're continuing to the gate. Ian, you have point." Nobody questioned David's orders. They started walking again, slower this time. Charlie had one arm over Colby's shoulders.

They reached the gate and David dialed Atlantis. As soon as they made it to the gate-room, David directed his team. "Colby, take Charlie to the infirmary to get checked out. Ian, you'll take our weapons back and I'll make the initial report." He looked after the guys, as he took the stairs to Dr. Weir's office. The door was open, so David knocked on the frame.

Hearing a 'enter', David stepped inside the office and stopped in his tracks. He groaned inwardly. Of all the people on base, Don Eppes had to be in Dr. Weir's office.

"Ah, Capt. Sinclair", Dr. Weir smiled at him. "How was your mission? Everyone got back in one piece?"

David glanced in Don's direction, before his training took over and he made his report. "The mission itself went without a problem. On our way back to the gate… Dr. Eppes twisted his ankle due to the uneven terrain."

"Charlie!" Don interrupted him. "Is Charlie okay?"

David swallowed. "We suspect a minor sprain. Dr. Eppes is on his way to the infirmary."

Without a word, Don stormed out of Dr. Weir's office.

"Excuse me Ma'am." David called Colby over his com. "For your information: Big Brother on his way."

"Acknowledged. And thank you." Colby's answer was short, but David heard the amusement in his voice.

He turned back to the expedition leader. "Dr. Eppes ankle was the only injury."

Dr. Weir nodded. "Good. I expect your report by noon tomorrow. You are free to check on your teammate."

"Thank you, Dr. Weir." David nodded to the woman before he left her office. He met up with Ian and together they walked to the infirmary.


End file.
